Magic
by wootutoo
Summary: Inspired in s3e12 poof, you're dead . 14 year-old Richard meets 7 year-old Kate.


_To my R, who's having a bad day._  
_The sun will come out!_

* * *

Richard Rodgers was an adventurous 14 year-old kid. He was a wild one and loved to misbehave. That was why his mother, Martha, had problems finding nannies, schools, or boarding school.

Being the only son of a Broadway Diva was a hard job.  
First, you were always followed by paparazzi.  
Second, everybody wanted to be friends with you.  
Third, you lived in a hotel suite.  
And forth, you always got free stuff at restaurants.

Long story made short, you are always the center of attention. Not that Richard minded being the center of attention, actually, he loved it. He loved his mother's job. He just hated the fact that she wasn't around to take care of him, so she hired a bunch of useless nannies to do her job.

He hated nannies. He hated _his _nannies, they were always old and boring and they had zero imagination. Some of them would fall asleep in the couch while watching some boring documentary, of course, Richard was not allowed to change the channel.

This times his mom had left him with a nanny that was older than the nanny-age-average he had nanny's breath smelled like a dirty pipe. Richard tried to make distance between him and the fossil, in order to not be able to smell the scent coming out of the old lady's mouth. Not that he succeeded, the odor was already impregnated everywhere.

He watched central park through the window. It was a sunny spring day. And Richard Rodgers would not waste it breathing the stinky aroma that impregnated the room.

A brilliant idea came to his mind.

He walked towards the place where the nanny was sleeping and clapped close to her face. The old lady did a small jump, change position and continued sleeping.

Richard smirked.

Outside the weather was warm and dry. Perfect for playing. He walked towards the playground. There was a lot of toddlers and younger kids playing peacefully. He climbed the stairs and sat on the top of the slide. From there he could see everything, what everyone was doing, which game where the kids playing, etc. It has always been his favorite view.

Couple of kids asked him politely to move; but when he said no, they didn't argue, until that green-eyed girl came.

- **Do you know this is a public park and therefore we all have the right to use the slide?** - her voice got his attention. He looked behind him. The girl was younger than him. She had brown curled hair.  
-** Do you know who am I? who my mother is?** - he asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow, she was clearly not intimidated by Richard.

- **I don't know who you, nor your mother are. And I frankly don't care. All the kids want to play in the slide. You either you move or...  
**-**Or what?** - Richard interrupted with a burlesque tone. The girl's eyes didn't blink. She was staring at him. And he could feel her anger.  
- **Kate, let's go** - Her friend, a blonde girl, proposed - **you'll get us in trouble  
**- **Yes, listen to what the blondie says, Kate, you don't want to get in trouble** - he continued mocking the brown haired girl.  
- **I'm going to ask you politely one more time** - Kate said - **MOVE  
**-** OR WHAT?** - He challenged her.

Kate didn't reply. She just jumped over him. He didn't see that coming. It all happened so fast, Richard couldn't hold on to something and they both rolled down the slide. When both kids were on ground Richard turned to see Kate on sitting on his belly.

- **You are one crazy kid** - He pointed out. She was still angry  
- **No one challenges me** - She said and started to hit him. Her punches where not too strong and didn't really hurt him much, but he still tried to cover his face.  
- **KATE!** - someone screamed. The girl didn't stop the fight. Richard rolled on his side and the girl fell next to him. -** KATHERINE BECKETT!** - Punches stop and the girl looked at the person who was calling her -** You can't go hitting people, Katie.** - The old man came closer to were Kate and Richard were. - **Say you are sorry.  
**- **No. He's selfish, and he's a bully and I hate him** - she crossed her arms over her chest -** I won't say I'm sorry.  
**-** Kate, if you don't say you're sorry, we're not going to the magic shop.** - Kate's angry expression fade away - **Apologize. I'll go pick up your things** - the old man started walking towards the bench were Kate's bag-pack was

It was clear that the old man was her grandfather. Richard always wanted to have a grandfather and do all kinds of cool stuff with him.

- **So...?** - Richard asked  
- **So what...?** - Kate asked back  
- **I think you own me an apology**  
-** Right. I'm sorry you're so stupid** - she apologized. - **I'm also sorry you have no friends and you have to come and bother younger kids. And that you fight like a girl.** - she added.

He looked at her with a puzzled face. This girl was different to anyone he had met.

- **You wanted me to hit you back?** - was the only thing that came to his mind - **I'm 14 and you are what..? four? **- _'great come back to a 14 year-old boy who's arguing with a kid'_ he said to himself  
- **Seven** - she pointed out - **and I bet I can beat you** - A smile appeared on her face. Kate saw by the corner of her eye that grandfather was coming back - **ok, ok, I apologize for hitting you, and make you scream like a girl** - The old man put his hand on Kate's shoulder - **Not** - She laughed and started walking away with her grandfather

Richard saw them leave with a smile on his face. It was bizarre. But that girl was amazing.  
It was the first time in his life that someone had pointed out one of his flaws. It was also the first time someone didn't play by his rules.

He decided he'd follow the girl and the grandpa to the magic store. Richard always wondered how was to spend time with a grandfather.  
He chased them, quietly, trying to be like a spy, hiding behind parked cars, waiting on the corners.

They finally went inside an old store. _Drake's Magic Shop_, Richard read on the entrance.  
He walked in quietly. He was paying so much attention to the stuff on the shelves that he forgot to see where he was walking.  
He crashed against something. A mad face, to be precise.

- **You again?** - The mad face asked. Kate had handcuffs in her hands. He walked backwards, trying to avoid her; but she followed him, handcuffs raised and staring at him.

Richard felt a wall behind him. He was trapped. He looked at the brown haired girl.

- **What's your name?** - She asked again, this time with curiosity  
- **R.. Alexander** - He gave his second name  
- **Well, Alexander, you are under arrest for following me around** - She gave him a smile and he smiled back, not resisting the arrest. -** And for being stupid. Stupid people should go to jail.** - she explained to him - **When I become chief justice all stupid people will be in jail  
**-**You can't send people to jail just because you think they are stupid** - he argued - **which I am not, by the way.  
**-**Whatever, I'll make a law for it.** - Kate said carelessly and walked away, he followed her - **do you like magic, Alexander?** - she asked.

He nodded. Richard loved magic, his mother had hired a magician once for his birthday. It was the coolest present ever. But he had never been to a magic store before, everything was so amazing. Kate showed him her favorite magic tricks. She was very good at couple of them.

They left after two hours. Kate's grandfather had bought him a wand, even if Richard had insisted he didn't need it.  
The old man couldn't help it, the boy looked so happy around all the magic things.

-** I think I have to go** - Richard said even if he didn't want to - **my mother should be home anytime soon and I don't want her to kill the nanny, actually I don't mind her killing the nanny, I mind her going to jail** - Kate smiled, but her grandfather did not  
- **You came to the park with no permission?** - Richard looked guilty - **We'll take you home immediately, young boy. This is unacceptable!** - the grandfather stated.

Neither Kate nor her grandfather believed that Richard lived in the hotel, they didn't want to leave him alone in the hotel's lobby. Luckily for Richard, his mom's manager passed by

- **RICHARD ALEXANDER** - the gay man shouted - **Your mom is very upset.** - Richard rolled his eyes while Kate giggled  
- **It looks like you'll be apprehended by the second time today** - she pointed out - **Also by a woman.**

The boy didn't have time to say bye to the little girl and her grandfather. His mom's manager pulled him into the elevator and pressed the floor's button round 10 times. Richard saw Kate's smile for the last time before the elevator doors closed in front of him.  
That girl was extraordinary, and someday he'd marry someone like that, he was sure of that.

Richard Rodgers was an adventurous 14 year-old kid. He was a wild one and loved to misbehave. That day, thanks to a 7 year-old and her grandfather, he realized that being the center of attention was not always the only thing that matter in live.

The only thing that really mattered was_ magic_.


End file.
